


Now Where Were We?

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Solavellan fic done for someone who wanted to overcome a writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Where Were We?

Ghanima stormed out of her tent and down the hill. Solas didn’t know what he had said to offend his lover but whatever it was, sparked a small fire near his most intimate area, literally. Solas put the fire out before running out of the tent after her.

“I wouldn’t do that if i were you Chuckles.” Varric tended to Bianaca as Solas ran past.

“And what do you suppose I do, just sit here and try to figure out what I said to offend her?” Solas chided the dwarf for foolish suggestion.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Varric shrugged as Solas ran off in search for Ghanima. 

The inquisitor sat in a tree watching the august rams run by. She stood on the branch, steadying herself as she aimed at a lone ram with her staff. With a small flick of the wrist a bolt of lightening shot out of her staff and paralyzed the ram. Another jolt came after and finished the job. A small smirk crossed her face as she sprang down from the tree. This–this is what she needed. She couldn’t believe how Solas so blithely insulted the Keeper that had raised her as his daughter. Solas didn’t know the man, but he insisted that he knew his intentions, his knowledge and even accused him of controlling Ghanima.

She crouched near the corpse of the ram and took out her blade. Taking it down was easy and clean, but skinning it and preparing it for a meal was not as pretty.

“Ma’arlath.”

“What do you want?” she growled.

Solas backed away from her. He should’ve listened to Varric. Her words were always soft and melodic when she spoke to him, but now they were vitriol.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t think…” Solas was cut off.

“You’re right, you didn’t think.” she pulled back some of the ram’s skin.

The whole time Solas searched for her he thought of what he had said to anger her, then he realized his mistake. He was so used to talking to her about how the Dalish had made mistakes in their teachings that he didn’t realize his slip when he targeted the Keeper.

“May I sit down?” he asked politely.

There was an uncomfortable silence before she spoke. “You may.”

Solas sat besides her, but he knew not what to do. He watched her as she continued to skin the beast in front of him. The way she did it made him feel as if she was picturing him in it’s place.

“Your Keeper did a great thing in raising you. You’re an extraordinary woman. You’re brave, strong and the most intelligent elf, let alone person, I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. In more ways than one, I might add.” he brushed his hand over her thigh.

Ghanima paused and looked over at him. He gave her his usual sly smile that he’d always use when he wanted her. She dropped the blade and allowed for his hand to travel a bit farther up her thigh before he had it pressed against her sex. She couldn’t believe he was trying to initiate sex with her when she was covered in ram’s blood.

“I love you, Ghanima.” he removed his hand from her sex and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss. He could feel her smile on his lips, and soon he could hear her giggles. “What’s so amusing?” he asked as he pulled away.

“I’m covered in blood and it seems that it’s not a deterrent for you.”

“And why should it be? I love you, even covered in blood.” Solas pulled her back in, this time more aggressively. His tongued brushed up against her’s and the once long forgotten feeling of lust and desire, burned in his loins. This time this fire burning below was a welcomed one. “Do you want to find a more private area for this tryst?” Solas kissed her smooth neck. He loved her hair short, it gave him all the access to her neck that he so desired.

“Solas.” his name escaped her lips so quietly. “I don’t want to move from here.”

“Ma’arlath?” Solas wasn’t sure if she was rejecting his idea or if she was just so caught up in the moment that she didn’t want to stop it for any reason.

“Solas, let’s do it here.” She stood up and grabbed his hand. She lead him to a giant boulder that was close to the ram she had taken down. She sat down, pulling him down with her. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
